


The Sleeping Prince

by CartoonNerd12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Curses, M/M, Magic, Royalty, Sleeping Beauty AU, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonNerd12/pseuds/CartoonNerd12
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter One

The Summer Solstice had arrived and with it a prince was born on that bright morning, making the king and queen named their son after the sun. Shoyou. A great holiday was proclaimed afterwards and everyone was invited to the castle to see the new royal heir. Eleven Faes and one wood sprite were invited as well as they were to be the godfathers to the child and would give him blessed gifts.

Daichi and Sugawara were the heads of the fae, then it was Asahi, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kuroo, Kenma, Yamamoto, Lev, Bokuto, and Akaashi. And the wood sprite was called Nishinoya that was a friend to them. His size and wings were different from the faes but he was just as powerful as them.

The twelve gathered around the cradle and could see a lively color of orange on the infant's head. Noya started to make silly faces at him making the baby laugh at the sprite's antics.

The king and queen looked on with pride and the herald announced it was time for the giving of the gifts. The faes took that as their cue and Daichi started to sprinkle magic dust above the child.

He declared, "Young prince, as the heir to the throne, you'll one day take over for your parents and as such as I gift you the Gift of Leadership so that you may guide your people to a bright and hopeful future."

The crowd muttered in approval and the king and queen smiled at the blessing.

Suga patted his friend's shoulder and took over, sprinkling dust as well, "Tiny Highness… My gift is the Gift of Wisdom, that coupled with Daichi's gift, you will have the insight to help those around you…" and stroke the baby's cheek making him giggle.

Everyone awed.

Kuroo whispered, "You just want get in good with the kid."

Suga just smirked, he wasn't saying anything.

It was Asahi's turn, doing the same as his friends did, he stated in a gentle tone, "Little prince, my gift shall be the Gift of Honor, so that you may have the confidence to follow your dreams and to reach for the sky."

Noya slapped his shoulder, "Good one, Asahi! That's a great gift!"

There were claps and Tanaka took the stage, "Okay, your royal highness, let Godpapa Tanaka give you a real present! My gift is the Gift of Courage! So you can do as much daring-do as you want without fear getting the way!"

The baby cheered as if he agreed with him.

Suga saw the queen beginning to fret that the king had to reassure her.

Next was Kenma as he slightly smiled at the child and told him, "Baby Majesty, my gift is the Gift of Justice. So that honesty and fairness will follow you wherever you go, making you a good king."

There was more approval and Kuroo was up, "My prince, my gift is not amazing as the others have been but I believe it will be useful to you in the future. My gift is the Gift of Charm. I can already see you will have magnetic personality that will lure people to your side in admiration and loyalty."

Bokuto went next and proclaimed, "Prince! You'll like this! My gift is the Gift of Manliness!"

There was confusion and laughs from Tanaka, Yamamoto, Kuroo, and Noya. While Akaashi held his head in embarrassment.

Bokuto explained, "Yeah! So that you can be tough and have the strength to even get through the worst of times!"

That seemed to earn him some support from the crowd, agreeing that was a good thing to have.

Once he stepped down, Lev took his turn, "For you small prince, my gift is the Gift of Courtesy."

There were blank stares looking at him.

"Really? That's what you're going with?" Tanaka inquired.

He shrugged, "It was the only thing I came up with."

Yamamoto came up, "Okay my turn!" and faced the prince, "Alright then, ready for my gift? Cause it's a doozy! My gift is the Gift of Laughter! So that you can find the joy in everything around you!"

There were awes as Tanaka pouted, "Mine is still better."

Ennoshita went up and bowed, "If I may little sire, I shall bestow my gift the Gift of Benevolence so that your kind heart will always shine through."

There were more awes than the last while Daichi and Suga nodded in agreement knowing that was a wonderful gift for the babe.

Akaashi, the last of the faes came up and looked right at the baby before saying, "My gift is all yours to keep Your Highness. With that said, my gift is the Gift of Change, where you will be able to adapt to any impossible situation that comes your way."

The crowd oohed, that was quite the present the prince just received.

"Impressive." Daichi remarked.

"Indeed, that will certainly come in handy in the future." Suga mentioned.

Noya exclaimed, "It's not over yet! I still have my gift to give." and he flew to the cradle where baby Shoyou was cooing happily at him.

But just as Noya was going to pronounce his gift to the world a sudden flash of light happened and wind gushed everywhere.

Asahi cried out, "Oh no! Can it be _him?!_ "

Another flash and there in the middle of the great hall was a stoic tall blond Fae dressed in red and black.

Sugawara yelled, "Ushijima! What are you doing here?!"

"So it wasn't an oversight. How unfortunate. I thought the king and queen would have the sense to have the strongest fae of the kingdom to be the prince's godfather."

"Your influence on him would have tinted any compassion and inner strength the boy would have." Suga firmly stated.

Daichi nodded, "Strength alone isn't enough to rule a kingdom but you don't see it that way so of course you cannot be a godfather to Shoyou."

"Hmm, I see. In that case…" in one swift move he froze everyone in place before anyone could protest. Then he used his magic to float the baby to him making everyone's eyes widen in horror. "You're a teeny prince aren't you? Almost makes me sorry for what I'm about to do. But if I cannot be your godfather then no one will. That said, on your sixteen birthday you will prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!"

If they could everyone would have gasped and be angry.

"And so my gift to you is the Gift of Death…" he then floated the baby back to his cradle and undid the spell just as he vanished in another flash.

The queen started sobbing hysterically and the king had to comfort her even though he was upset himself.

Noya grabbed hold of the baby and held him close, "Don't worry Shoyou, I won't let Ushijima's curse happen to you!"

The royals stopped to look at him in hope. Suga said, "Yes your majesties, that's right, Nishinoya hasn't given his gift yet."

The Queen begged, "Yes please! Save my son!"

With a nod, Noya sprinkled the dust and told the baby, "Forgive me if I can't remove the curse completely but I can change of how it'll go… You'll still prick your finger on your sixteenth birthday but instead of death you'll be in a death-like sleep and will be awaken by true love's kiss cause true love conquers all!" he lifted the baby in the air making him squeal joyfully. "My gift to you is the Gift of Life and Love!"

The people rejoiced knowing the prince was safe from a terrible fate and the king and queen were happily relieved. The faes were shaking their heads in amusement knowing Noya had gone over the top with his gift.

Kenma mentioned, "He could have just said that any kiss could wake the prince up. Did he have to make it more complicated?"

Asahi sighed, "Noya has always been a romantic."

Tanaka pointed, "Besides why take any chances? He's right, true love does conquer all and Ushijima is powerful so we need the strongest spell to beat him!"

Daichi spoke, "That would be correct, so over the top or not, it's necessary."

"But now we're going to need find who Shoyou's true love is." Lev motioned.

Suga gestured, "There will be plenty of time for that. He's still a baby after all so let him enjoy his childhood while it lasts."

Daichi proclaimed, "And as his godfathers we will watch over him as he grows and protect him from further harm."

They nodded in agreement before watching Noya return the infant to his parents.

The king then decreed that all spinning wheels would be banished from the kingdom to decrease the chance of his son pricking his finger before he turned sixteen.

Then time passed on and in that same year on the day of the Winter Solstice in another kingdom a prince was born and was named Tobio.

A child of summer and a child of winter… could their destinies collide? And if so what could it mean? Only time will tell…


	2. Chapter Two

Fourteen years later, Shoyou grew up into an energetic teenage boy much to the surprise of his godfathers wondering how he had so much stamina. The prince would spend his days outside playing and working with the knights gaining military training. His favorite things were horseback riding, swordfighting, feeding the woodland creatures and playing with his six-year-old sister, Natsu.

Like Shoyou who had faes for godfathers, she had fairy godmothers when she was born and of course the king and queen took extra precautions with her so she wasn't cursed like her brother.

Naturally, the young prince and princess had no idea about the curse or the existence of spinning wheels. Instead, clothing was imported in by the local merchants making them very wealthy.

Kiyoko and Michimiya were the heads of the godmothers and were close friends to the faes being that Daichi was in a relationship with Michimiya and Kiyoko was revered as the most beautiful fairy in the world by Tanaka, Yamamoto, and Nishinoya.

With the pressure of the curse coming into effect in two years, Noya has been trying to match make Shoyou with Natsu's maid, Yachi since they were the same age and good friends already.

He watched the two talking in the hallway as Yachi was putting away laundry. He smirked at the sight.

Suga shook his head, "Don't push it, Noya. These things do take time after all."

"But time is short already! He's turning fifteen soon so he needs to find his true love before the curse happens!"

"Yes that's true but I don't think it's going work between them… oh, they're compatible to be sure but there's no chemistry that would make it true love. Sorry to say."

"Then who is it?!"

"Don't worry; curses are a self-fulfilling prophecy so if you say he'll be awaken by true love than he will be. There is still time so he will find true love before it's too late."

"I really hope you're right…"

Meanwhile, in next kingdom over, Prince Tobio is preparing for a life changing event. Recently, his father had passed away making him the new king. And as ready as he was to fulfill his duty a part of him was sad he was going to lose his freedom. Before, he would go out to the village and spend time enjoying the outdoors. He wasn't a people person but he was aware of his people's needs and wants to be sure he'll be a good king to them.

When going over the guest list for the coronation, Grand Duke Takeda Ittetsu made suggestions of which royals to invite and he cringed when King Oikawa Tooru was mentioned.

Takeda saw his face, saying with an apologetic look, "I know you don't get along with him well, even when you were children. But his kingdom is one of the most powerful in the land that it would be a black mark on our part not to invite him."

Tobio sighed, "Yeah you're right."

"And we should invite the royal family of Yosei too."

"Aren't they the kingdom that has magical beings roaming their lands?"

"Correction, it's a symbiotic relationship between the humans and the faes and fairies. They help each other in times of distress which makes the kingdom prosper and flourish. It's all the more reason to invite them. For someday we may need their help and with magical allies by their side, it would be very beneficial."

"I rather that not be the reason to invite them, instead it should be shown that we are not a threat to them so they never attack us in the future."

"You're afraid of them?"

"No, but my people could be afraid of them as they are strange and powerful creatures. It's simply a matter of gaining their trust. However I will not give out my trust because with all the power they have they could try to conquer the land someday and we have to prepare for that."

"Well yes, I can see your point but surely that won't be the case. After all, the faes and fairies are peaceful creature. They would never harm anyone intentionally."

"I heard a rumor that a fae cursed an innocent baby for it to die. That sounds like intentional harm to me."

"Well… that rumor is old now and so far there hasn't been any evidence that it could be true so really there's nothing to worry about it."

"I'll take your word for it but I won't trust the faes or anyone associated with them."

Takeda sighed, "Yes sire…"

They continued with the list and when they were done, Tobio took a walk around the castle, passing his guards, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

Yama asked, "Everything going well, your highness?"

"We just finished the guest list so the invitations will be sent out soon."

"Ready to become king, then?" Tsukki asked indifferently.

Tobio frowned, "Yes, very much so."

"Of course you do realize that you won't be able to go out anymore, right?"

"I'm aware." he reputed, "But since the coronation isn't for two weeks that still gives me time to do it before then."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Shoyou, we've been invited to Prince Tobio's coronation next week and we've assigned Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka, and Nishinoya to accompany you."

The redhead was taken aback by this, "But why?! I'm old enough to go somewhere without escorts!"

"But you are the heir to the throne and it's imperative that you are protected from those that wish you harm."

"I understand that but I've been living in this castle all my life so just once I want to see what the outside world is like without anyone watching over me!"

"It's for your own good."

"But Father-"

"Shoyou…" the king gave a warning tone.

The boy knew then he couldn't push it or he wouldn't be able to go after all. He sighed and bowed then left.

In his room, Shoyou was crying on the side of his bed as Noya and Kenma comforted him.

"It's not fair! Why can't I do anything myself?!"

"Don't worry, we'll have lots of fun at the coronation! You'll see!" Noya tried to cheer him up.

"I don't doubt that, Nishiya but no offense but I've been hanging around you guys my entire life! For once I want to do something that's for me!"

Kenma tsked, "He has a point. After all he's a teenager and deserves space."

Noya casted a worried look, "Yeah but…"

"Keeping him bottled away won't do any good. When you're there, help him escape and keep the others distracted."

Shoyou gasped, and begged the wood sprite, "Yes please, Nishiya!"

"I… don't know… if Suga and Daichi ever found out you know there will be hell to pay."

Kenma stated, "It'll just be for the coronation then everything will go back to normal. And for extra measure," he took out an emerald ring and handed it to Shoyou, "wear this so Nishinoya can track you if anything goes wrong."

Noya lit up, "Yes! That's perfect!"

Shoyou beamed, "Thank you! Thank you!" he bounced and hugged them both, "You two are the best!"


	3. Chapter Three

The day before the coronation arrived and the royalty and nobility arrived by coach as they were greeted by the Grand Duke in front of the castle.

"King Tooru! Thank you for coming!"

Oikawa smiled at the man's enthusiasm and replied, "But of course, I wouldn't miss this for world!"

His captain of the guard, Iwaizumi Hajime muttered under his breath, "More like so he can see what a disaster it'll become."

They went inside as valets helped them with their things. Then the Hinatas came forth with an excited Natsu and Shoyou having to hold on to her from running off. The king and queen exchanged their greetings with the duke.

"We are very honored to have you here."

The king said, "We hope you don't mind but we had our children's guardians accompany us."

"Oh! Certainly not! That's no trouble at all!"

By the carriage, Yachi was getting the princess's things when she almost tripped and was caught by Yamaguchi making their eyes meet. "T-thank you…" she blushed.

He blushed as well, "Y-you're welcome."

At a distance from above, the faes and fairies saw the exchange making Tanaka laughed and slapped Noya's back, "So much for your matchmaking Shoyou with Yachi!"

Kiyoko smiled, "Yes even from here you can tell they're smitten."

Noya exclaimed, "Drats! Now we're back to square one!"

Then the family went inside and was taken to their rooms. And once everything was settled, Nishinoya and Shoyou began to plan his escape.

"For one day I'll have true freedom!" he declared excitedly.

"Remember, return before the banquet tonight and I'll keep Suga, Daichi, and Tanaka busy."

"Got it!"

Noya conjured up a cloak that allowed the wearer to be invisible for a short time.

Shoyou took it and thanked his godfather before turning invisible and left the room and the castle without being noticed.

* * *

Dressed in simple garment, Tobio walked around the marketplace taking in the sights. Just one more day before his coronation and he was making the most of it. He spotted a little boy trying to reach for a ball that been caught in a tree, he was about to go help when suddenly a cloaked short person with bright orange hair beat him to it by jumping at an astonishing height leaving Tobio breathless.

"Here you go." Shoyou smiled at the boy who was happy to have his ball back.

Tobio found himself asking out loud, "How did you do that?"

The redhead turned his head to the tall raven hair boy with piercing blue eyes, and gawked at him for a bit before he answered, "Oh, my jumping? Just lots and lots of practice since I like climbing trees back home and given my height it's difficult to reach high places."

"I see."

There was a pause between them before Shoyou asked, "What's your name?"

"My name? It's…" he debated on using his given name but for once he would like to have someone who didn't know him as the crown prince and settled on, "Kageyama."

"Kageyama?"

"That's right." being half truthful since it was his family name.

"Nice to meet you! My name is…" realizing he could make his first friend outside his royal life, he decided to use his family name as well, "Hinata."

"Hinata?"

"Uh-ah." he looked up to him with a bright smile and for some reason it wanted to make Kageyama smile as well. "So, Kageyama can you show me around? I'm new here."

"Sure, I guess so, I have nothing else to do anyway." they started walking around the town.

They passed a May pole that was up in time for the coronation as children played with it. Shopkeepers were selling wares, clothes, books, and toys. Hinata's eyes gleamed at everything they were seeing till his stomach growled and they stopped at the local bakery to get meatbuns. The two ended up enjoying each other's company as they talked about their favorite activities which included being outdoors, watching jousts and swordfighting. It was uncanny but they had a lot in common without having to mention their home lives.

As the day grew late, Kageyama motioned, "Come on, I want to show you something."

"Okay!" and followed after him.

They ended up at the top of the clock tower where there was an amazing view of the kingdom.

Kageyama explained, "I come up here to think, and it works really well. But… starting tomorrow I'm going to lose that…"

"How come?"

"I've been put in a position in which I cannot overcome so this will be our first and final meeting."

"I… I was going to say the same… I have to go back to my home soon but at least I got to have one day to myself and I got to meet you, and that just makes everything we did today wonderful."

"Would you say that you were trapped?"

"Yes! As much as I can have everything I could want, I still feel confined."

"Hm, meanwhile I'm about to lose my freedom completely."

"That's so sad! Why should you?"

"I told you, it's out of my hands. But at least on this last day I got to meet you and it was worth it in the end." making a small smile.

Hinata smiled too as they went back to watching the town before it was time for them to part ways.

"I will never forget you!" Shoyou waved back.

"Me too!" Tobio called back.

As it was they didn't see they were both heading to the castle and went in separate entrances to get inside.

Shoyou made it back to his room and when he thought he was in the clear two very angry faes popped up before him making him nervously gulp.

"Suga! Daichi! I can explain!"

But their arms were crossed showing they refused to hear it and then Tanaka popped up with a struggling Noya in his arms as he wheezed, "I'm sorry, Shoyou! They forced it out of me!"

Suga stated, "You're just lucky that you're wearing the ring Kenma gave you or else we would've had come after you."

"I… I…" he darted out the door and ran down the hall as the two gave chase with their wings.

Meanwhile, Tobio was walking with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi with the former saying, "Hope you enjoyed your last day, 'cause from now on you need to stay and be the king you have to be."

Yama hopefully asked, "Did you at least have a good time?"

"You know what, I did. And it was because-" he couldn't finish as a flash of orange collided into him and they fell to the floor, shocking the guards and Suga and Daichi caught up in time to witness the scene.

Both princes groaned and rubbed their heads and when seeing each other, both gasped, "Kageyama/Hinata! What are you doing here?!"

"Prince Tobio, are you okay?!" Yamaguchi fretted.

"Prince Shoyou, are you alright?" Daichi questioned.

"PRINCE?!" the boys gapped at each other.

Suga inquired in confusion, "You know each other?"

"Yeah! I met him in the village today! I thought he was a peasant boy!"

"Well I thought the same about you!" Tobio retorted, "I didn't even know you were from Yosei."

Shoyou furrowed his brow, "And that matters why?"

"Because your kingdom is different from mine and the others. Why the close relationship with the faes anyway?"

"And what's wrong with that?! The faes are great! My godfathers helped raise me and I was blessed with their gifts!"

"Gifts?"

Suga would have replied but his godson beat him to it, "Yes gifts! They help enhance my personality so I can be a good king someday!"

"So these gifts were given to you, you didn't earn them?"

"Well..." he wavered, "no… but that's because-"

"If you're going to be king someday then you shouldn't relay heavily on magical means to get you by. Since I was young I have been training hard for this day to come. I knew my father was growing more and more ill by the year so I did what I had to. So if you have the luxury of messing around then good for you I guess." sounding like he didn't really mean it.

Shoyou didn't know why but it felt like his heart was breaking in two when hearing that and it showed since Suga said under his breath, "Uh-oh…"

With near tears in his eyes he barred his teeth and fists, trembling in anger before he accusingly pointed, "Then I'm just going to have to prove you wrong, King Kageyama Tobio! I'll be a better king than you ever will be!"

Everyone around them held in their breaths as they waited for the crown prince's response.

Tobio scowled back, "As long as you don't use your gifts then I guess we'll see if that comes true."

"I will!" he turned around with a huff and stomped away.

Kageyama huffed as well and went the other direction.

The guards and faes were stunned by the whole interaction till Tsukki voiced, "Well that was certainly… interesting. I hope you forgive our king; he's new on the job after all and doesn't know how to handle tact."

Daichi replied, "Its fine, as long as you can forgive our young prince for speaking out like that."

"If anything he had the right to do so, after all it was our king that insulted him."

"So basically," Suga motioned, "both parties are to be blamed here."

Yama voiced in concern, "So do you think they can handle the banquet tonight?"

Daichi bit his lip, "That's… uncertain…"

Tsukki said, "Well they don't have a choice, as royals they have to keep up appearances."

Suga nodded, "It's true. So all we can do is watch and see what happens."

* * *

As expected, the banquet wasn't the best for Tobio and Shoyou as they kept staring intensely at each other through it all. The faes watched this through a mirror with pique interest.

Noya commented, "It's like a staring contest between them, they haven't once stop looking at each other."

Tanaka pointed, "You know one might see it as sexual tension!" he laughed, "But we know that's not it!"

Suga was touching his chin, pondering, "I wouldn't say that…"

The three gawked at him with Noya shouting, "No way! Are you serious?!"

"They met in the village earlier today and it seemed they were on good terms until that disagreement happened. If you recall Shoyou was upset since he came back here, now why would he get so worked up over this crown prince if there wasn't something more between them?"

"Whoa…" Tanaka uttered, "That's… wow…"

Daichi slightly nodded, "Even I'm having trouble comprehending this."

Suga mentioned, "Think about it, the curse is almost upon us and this is the first time Shoyou has been out of his kingdom and Noya was the one to help him escape the palace, there he meets the young king and they end up bonding. It's all the work of the spell to fulfill it."

Noya gapped, "It's… the self-fulfilling prophecy you were telling me about!"

Suga smirked, "Exactly."

Daichi cleared his throat, "Okay… so… now that we have a lead to break the curse how should we go about this? The king made it apparent that Shoyou can't become king with our gifts alone and has resented him because of that."

The gray haired fae patted his shoulder, "That's because he doesn't understand the true meaning behind our gifts. Just leave everything to me tomorrow." he winked.

* * *

The hall where the coronation was held was packed full as every member of royalty and nobility was sitting in pews with Tobio dressed in his elegant robes and purple cape faced the priest that held out the royal crown and placed on his head, then held out the pillow holding the royal scepter and orb as the newly crowned king took them and faced the crowd while they stood in respect while the priest recited the blessing, finishing with, "His Royal Majesty, King Kageyama Tobio!"

The crowd repeated, "King Kageyama Tobio!"

A great cheer rang throughout the hall.

Once the coronation was over, the reception was afterwards with everyone enjoying it with some glaring exceptions, literally.

Tobio stood on a platform where his throne was and kept in place while staring across the room to where Shoyou was with his family and their guardians. And a lot of people were admiring the magical beings.

Tooru came up to the king and mentioned, "The family of Yosei certainly knows how to liven a party, don't they?"

Tobio merely hummed.

"I mean it certainly is interesting that they would bring their fairies along with them especially since there is no need to unless…"

"Unless?" he rose his brow.

Tooru lowly said, "There was a reason to believe that there was danger in the air."

He frowned, "I don't think that's it."

The other king shrugged, "Just thought I throw it out there, since the Prince Shoyou seems to have a distrusting look toward you."

"That's an entire different matter that's between him and me."

Oikawa couldn't help raise his brow to that, "So you know each other personally?"

"Like I said it's between him and me and nobody else."

A voice said, "That's where you are wrong, Your Majesty."

They turned in surprise to see Sugawara standing next to them. "As we the Fae are his godfathers, Shoyou's business is our business."

Kageyama frowned further, "Isn't that overdoing it? Hinata is his own person. He doesn't need anyone else to get in the way of that."

Suga slightly smirked and requested, "Perhaps it be best we talk about this in private? Preferably outside?"

"Very well." and excused himself from Tooru, secretly grateful for the distraction.

Tooru on the other hand watched them go with raised eyebrows and felt suspicious about the whole thing.

Once out on a balcony covered in red roses, they looked forward with Suga saying, "I'll be frank with you, Your Royal Highness. You don't trust faes, do you?"

Tobio's hands clenched on the rail, and admitted, "Yes… it's true."

"Hm, I can't blame you. We are mysterious creatures after all and our power is great."

"That's why I'm concerned that you'll turn evil and try to take over."

"A valid concern. For not very long ago one of our own turned against us and we had to exile him."

"Isn't that risky? He'll just come back for revenge."

"The damage has already been done, and that's all I can say. Now about what you said about Shoyou's gifts… They don't make him special unless he puts them to good use. And because he's already amazing, the gifts just shine through no matter what. So you see? He doesn't need the gifts but this is a blessing that we give regardless because of the history of our kingdom. It started when a fairy queen fell in love with a human king and they married. And so the fair folk and the humans lived together in peace for centuries and fairy gifts became a tradition to the royal family making them great rulers for both species."

"So that's what Takeda meant by symbiotic relationship…"

"Correct. So really your fight with Shoyou was unnecessary."

"And you think I should apologize?"

"Well that depends, do you feel you should? Do you like Shoyou enough to do so?"

Tobio looked down, "I'm not against apologizing… I can remember our time together from yesterday and… it was nice… I thought for one moment I found…"

"Yes?"

But the boy king cleared his throat, "But I don't think he'll accept my apology so easily."

"Ah, then you'll need to do more. As they say actions speak louder than words." Suga smiled, "And I know how, his birthday is next month on the Summer Solstice-"

"It is?" his eyes widen, "Cause my birthday is on the Winter Solstice."

Suga's own eyes widen too, "Is that so? How remarkable…" then he shook his head, "Anyway, as I was saying, Shoyou's birthday is next month and you sending a present would make all the difference, got it?"

Tobio nodded, "Understood."

"Glad to hear it." he kept smiling.


	4. Chapter Four

Shoyou and Tobio of course didn't exchange goodbyes the next day. And when Shoyou joined his family in the carriage and they moved past the village, he sighed sadly recalling how happy he was to experience freedom and met Kageyama.

_Guess it was nothing but a dream… A wonderful dream…_

Time went on, and Shoyou's fifteenth birthday was around the corner and the castle began preparations for it. Then on the actual day, Shoyou sat on his throne as presents from both the castle staff and the people of the kingdom were given to him. He was excited and grateful for the gifts, enjoying the moment until the captain of the guard came in reporting, "Your Highnesses, King Kageyama Tobio is here requesting an audience with you."

That surprised everyone as Shoyou groaned, "What is he doing here?"

Suga smirked and muttered, "Yes, I wonder why he be here."

Daichi noticed, and whispered, "This is your doing?"

"Why whatever do you mean?" he innocently replied, "I just gave the king some friendly advice is all."

His friend went, "Uh-ah… sure…"

While that had happened, the king had permitted the other king entrance though Shoyou wished he hadn't.

Kageyama then came in with an entourage including Tsukishima and Yamaguchi carrying large chests.

Tobio bowed in respect, "Your Majesties, forgive me for not sending word ahead of time, but thank you for receiving me."

The Yosei king said, "Not at all, we are honored to have you here."

"I understand that today is the Prince Shoyou's birthday and so I wish to offer my own gifts to him."

"How wonderful!" the queen exclaimed, "Isn't it, Shoyou?"

The redheaded prince was flabbergasted and was wondering this was some kind of a trick.

Tobio signaled the servants to come forth and put down the chests, opening them up. Gold, silver, jewels, trinkets, spices, jams, incense, and a whole plethora of things were in the chests.

The king, queen, and Natsu were in awe while the faes were beside themselves of how far King Tobio went for Shoyou's birthday.

Suga whispered under his mouth, "Well I certainly wasn't expecting this."

Noya uttered, "Does he think he's a suitor trying to get Shoyou's hand in marriage or something?"

Tanaka nodded, "Sure looks like doesn't it?"

Asahi pointed out, "Uh-oh, I think this is too much on Shoyou…"

Sure enough their prince looked like his face went paler than it was before and he quickly stood up, requesting, "I would to speak to King Tobio alone!"

He started going out with the young king following him much to the confusion of his family and the faes expressed worried looks.

Shoyou took Tobio to the castle library as he faced him with angry eyes and he demanded, "What kind of game are you playing at?!"

"What?" Kageyama frowned.

"First you insult me, now you're trying to buy me off! Why?!"

"I'm trying to apologize, dumbass! One of your godfathers told me how your gifts really work and I realized I was wrong! I didn't want to lose the only friend I ever made!"

Hinata gasped, and quietly asked, "The… the only friend you ever made…?"

"Yes! When we met, I thought I made a friend that could like me for me without titles getting in way!"

"Kageyama…" touching his shoulder, "it's the same for me… making a friend without titles…"

The raven hair blinked in bewilderment.

Hinata began to smile then he grabbed Tobio's hand, dragging him away while laughing, "Come on! You showed me your world! Let me show you mine!"

"Hey, slow down!" but was ignored by the excitable boy.

* * *

The grove of flowers was gorgeous to Kageyama as Hinata led him outside the castle showing him the entrance to the fairy land. At the end of the path was a bright light and saw spacious woodland stretching on for miles. All sorts of magical beings were flying around consisting of faes, fairies, sprites and pixies. While passing by they saw Shoyou and greeted him.

The prince giggled and greeted them back.

Then there was a neigh in the distance and a white pegasus flew down to them.

"Hey!" Hinata called out, "Long time no see, boy!" and went to pat the horse's head.

Kageyama was stunned at first and then he tried to approach the animal but it moved back.

"It's okay, boy, he's my friend. I know he looks scary but he's really nice, okay?"

The pegasus nickered and Kageyama was able to touch him too.

Hinata then climbed on his back, "Come on, get on."

Kageyama listened and went behind the prince as he signaled the winged horse to go. They flew up high into the air and Tobio could see the entire land from above.

While Shoyou gestured, "There's the meadow, the lake, and the hallow. They're the most important parts to the Enchanted Forest."

"Why is that?"

"The hallow is where all the magic creatures are born. The lake is where the healing water resides, and the meadow is home to many flower fairies and pixies that help keep the environment of our world going."

"The gifts you were given, what are they?"

"Leadership, Wisdom, Honor, Courage, Justice, Charm, Manliness, Courtesy, Laughter, Benevolence, and Change. And then there's Nishinoya's gift which puzzles me to this day, Life and Love."

"Life and Love?"

"Yeah and everyone keeps insisting it's a great gift to have but I don't understand why."

"How strange…"

They kept flying around, enjoying the sights and view from above.

Meanwhile the fae godfathers had just entered the Forest as Sugawara said, "The guards said they came this way… but where-" but was cut off by the sound of Shoyou's laughter and they looked up to see them riding the pegasus, revering in the moment.

Smiles grew on their faces.

Daichi admitted, "You know… this just might work out after all."

* * *

When it was nightfall, Tobio discovered the forest was even more beautiful at night what with soft lights lighting from various flowers and trees which Shoyou noticed and commented, "The lights shine even brighter during the Festival of Lights."

"Festival of Lights?"

"Uh-ah! It happens during the harvest season! You should come!"

Tobio was intrigued by the idea but the harvest season was a busy time in his kingdom… But when seeing the hopeful look on Hinata's face, he was having a hard time refusing.

"I will have to check my schedule first." he simply said.

"That's fair. You are busy after all being king and all."

"Glad you understand."

Suddenly Noya flew up ringing an actual bluebell, proclaiming, "Dinner is served!"

The two were surprised at first before being led to a large mushroom table with candlelight. They sat down and pixies began serving them. Then Noya, Tanaka, Bokuto and Yamamoto started playing makeshift wooden instruments around them.

Shoyou flushed in embarrassment, apologizing, "Sorry about this…"

"It's fine. Don't worry." and without realizing it he reached to touch Hinata's hand.

Shoyou felt the warmth radiating from the young king's hand making his face flush even more.

Tobio noticed and quickly released his hold, clearing his throat.

"Sorry…"

"No, it was… nice…" his face growing hotter than before and Kageyama blushed too.

The faes exchanged sly knowing glances.

* * *

The next day, Tobio expressed his goodbyes to the family while Shoyou was making a sad pout.

Tobio saw this and addresses him, "If it pleases you, Prince Shoyou, I would like to correspond with you. As it would be a good way to strengthen our kingdoms' alliance, especially with you being the future king and all…" making a small smile.

Shoyou beamed, "Yes!"

His father smiled as well, "It's an excellent idea, Your Majesty, I fully agree to this."

Tobio bowed, "My thanks, Your Highnesses."

After that, the days went on and true to Tobio's word, he and Shoyou would send letters to each other almost every week.

One time at lunch, the royal messenger arrived with letters to the king and then handed one to Shoyou who nearly squealed giddily at receiving it and practically danced out of the room.

Of course he wasn't the only one excited at receiving the letters. Whenever Tobio was in his study working on paperwork, a letter would come and he would put aside his work just to read it, with a small smile gracing his face.

Naturally Shoyou's godfathers took noticed of how happy their godson was at reading the letters as he would lay on his stomach on the bed with his feet up, moving them back and fore while giggling.

Tanaka commented, "Dang, at this rate, things are about to get serious between them."

Suga motioned, "I think it's too late for that."

Daichi nodded, "At this point, it's like they're already courting and its matter when the wedding should be."

Kuroo stated, "Come to think of it, once he turns sixteen he'll have to start finding a bride…"

Noya gasps in horror, "No, that can't happen! If King Tobio is his true love then they can't be separated!"

Suga said, "We'll have to talk with his majesty about it."

Daichi hummed, "Indeed, it's a problem when you think about it. Both them will have to run their own kingdoms in the future unless Shoyou decides to give up the throne for his sister and goes live with Tobio in his castle other then that I don't see how else this will work for them…"

They dejectedly sighed.

* * *

The Festival of Lights was better than Kageyama expected. Hinata had kept begging in his letters for him to come that he finally gave in and requested the Grand Duke and his mother to overlook the harvest while he went to visit Shoyou and now he was glad he did.

Not having to worry about judging eyes of human society, they were able to dance together in the moonlight by the shimmering lake. Luckily Hinata's parents and sister were busy doing other things at the festival so they couldn't see the love in their eyes while dancing.

However eleven pairs of eyes were watching them and the spectators were so happy for them.

Lev sniffled and wiped his eyes, "It's just so beautiful…"

Noya, Tanaka, Bokuto and Yamamoto uttered in agreement.

Later, the two partook in a mudball contest with mischievous sprites only for it to turn into a mud wrestling contest when Shoyou had accidently thrown a mudball to the back of Tobio's head. Both ended up covered completely in mud in which resulted a scolding from the queen and she offered profound apologies to Kageyama.

Hinata pouted and muttered, "He started it..."

Tobio glared back.

The next day, the fight was completely forgotten as the two were in Shoyou's room having downtime until the redhead asked, "Hey Tobio, what do you think its like being a bird?"

The king raised his brow, "How should I know?"

The prince's eyes lit up, "Then let's find out together!" he grabbed his arm and ran out of the room before the other could protest.

Hinata begged Noya to turn them into birds who hesitated at first but gave in. The spell was casted and they both turned into small crows with only tufts of their hair and their eyes staying the same.

Excited, Shoyou began flapping his wings and flew right out the window.

Tobio flapped after him, "Wait for me, dumbass!"

Outside the castle, Tsukishima was patrolling the grounds when he saw the transformed crows. Putting two and two together, he amusingly commented, "Oh look, real lovebirds…"

Hinata flew higher into the clouds, twirling around.

"Be careful, idiot! You don't want to fall out of the sky do you?!"

"Lighten up! And enjoy this!" he twirled around him.

It took some time but Kageyama did get into the spirit of things and they flew around the kingdom, eventually going beyond the Enchanted Forest.

"I love this feeling so much!" Shoyou declared.

Tobio didn't want to admit it but he liked it too and he liked being up here with Hinata.

"Hey that valley is between our kingdoms, right?"

He looked and nodded, "Yeah that's right."

"Then… wouldn't it be great we could build a castle there and combine our kingdoms?"

"Huh?!"

"It… it was just a thought I had…"

"Well that's not likely unless… we…" but he couldn't finish when the sound of hawk sounded out and they looked above to seeing the hawk circling and…

"AAAHHH! It's coming for us!" Shoyou panicked.

"Then fly away idiot! Now!" he flew at a fast rate with Hinata following after him.

The hawk gave chase making the crows pant heavily with every flap they took.

Thankfully they made it back to the castle and the hawk gave up in its pursuit. Hinata stuck out his tongue, "Yeah you dumb hawk, stay away from here!"

"Nice, make the big bird even more mad…"

"Hey he's the one that chased us! He was nothing but a bully!"

They went quiet then Shoyou slowly asked, "So um, as long as we're still like this, wanna build a nest with me?"

Tobio was taken back at first but then decided… "Yeah. Sure."

In no time, the birds were able to create a nest in a tree, there were slight disagreements at first but they were able to get the job done.

Then out of animal instinct they nuzzled their heads together causing them to blush hard and awkwardly move away from each other.

"We should um…"

"Yeah…"

They flew back to Noya and they turned back to normal.


	5. Chapter Five

The letter exchange continued till Kageyama's birthday came and it was Hinata's turn to visit as long as his godfathers came with him. He didn't mind this time, because as long as he got to see Tobio then that's all that matters to him.

During the ceremony, Shoyou told him, "Since you went all out on my birthday, I asked Suga if you can have a fairy gift too."

Said godfather expressed, "This won't be like what Shoyou has but it will be a close second." he sprinkled dust on the king, "Now when you go to sleep, you'll be in the dreamland to see each other."

Tobio slightly smiled and bowed, "Thank you. I will cherish your gift greatly."

Sure enough, even though they were apart, they could see each other in their dreams. Talking, playing, and enjoying each other's company with the occasional argument or two.

Slowly though, Shoyou's sixteen birthday was coming up soon and everyone in the castle began to grow concern. The curse was going to be fulfilled this year and the king and queen hoped that it will past by since there are no spinning wheels anywhere in the land so there's no chance of their son pricking his finger.

Shoyou had noticed the strange change of behavior of everyone around him except for Natsu who was of course blissfully unaware.

His godfathers especially were being more protective of him than ever and it was slowly getting on his nerves.

During one of his visits to dreamland, he told Kageyama this, "Tobio, I don't know what's going on with them! They've been acting so weird lately!"

Tobio hummed, "Yeah it is rather odd that they treat you like you're fragile when you're anything but…"

"But why is that?! I get I'm the royal heir and everything but this is too much!"

"I have always found it strange that they stick to you like glue, almost as if…" he turned his head not wanting to say it.

"What? Please tell me!"

"Like they know something bad is going to happen to you…"

There was an ominous silence between them.

Shoyou slowly said, "But… that doesn't make… I mean there's no…"

"I'm just as much in the dark as you are, Shoyou. I don't know what they could be thinking."

"Tobio… if something did happen to me… what would you do?" looking on with big eyes.

The king squirmed under the prince's gaze and replied, "I would find the person responsible and make them pay."

"Really? You would?" making a hopeful smile.

"Yes, because I'm the only one that can mess with you." making a smirk.

He smirked back, "Same goes for me, Baka…"

* * *

In the week before Shoyou's birthday, the prince received a letter from Tobio telling him he would not be able to come making him sad and disappointed.

Noya questioned, "What is it?"

"It's Tobio, he won't be able to make it next week because King Tooru has asked him to a royal summit."

The godfathers exchanged worried looks.

Once Hinata was distracted by Noya, the faes went into hush conversation.

Tanaka said, "This is bad, if he's not here to kiss Shoyou, what will we do?"

Suga frowned, "There's nothing we can do but stay on guard and wait."

* * *

Finally, the day came when Shoyou turned sixteen. He was happy of course but he still wanted Tobio to be here to celebrate. And it didn't help that the mood surrounding him was also very strange as if everyone was nervous about something. In fact his godfathers acted like bodyguards by patrolling around the castle.

Just then, he felt a burning sensation in his finger making a gasp. He winced at the pain and went to his room to attend to it. He uttered out, "What is this? Why does it hurt so much?" suddenly he heard a whisper and he looked around trying to see where it was coming from. And then a passage magically appeared in his fireplace before him making him curious and the whispering continued as if it was beckoning him. He followed it.

Right then, Nishinoya was checking up on his godson when with a gasp he saw him disappearing in the fireplace!

"SHOYOU, NO!"

That shout echoed throughout the halls causing the faes to freeze in terror and they quickly went to Noya.

They saw him trying to get into the fireplace.

"What happened?!" Daichi yelled.

"He just disappeared behind here!"

Suga gritted his teeth, "Ushijima. This is his doing."

Ennoshita touched the wall, feeling powerful magic preventing them from entering, "There's a seal. It's going to take all our magic just to overcome it."

Bokuto declared, "Well let's do it before it's too late!"

They agreed and started blasting.

Shoyou found himself walking on a stairway leading to a tower room with his finger still burning with pain. Then when he got there, he was shocked at how empty it was except for a strange contraception. He slowly approached it.

Suddenly a deep voice making him jump said, "Careful. You don't want to poke your finger on that."

He turned back to see a Fae he's never seen before.

"W-who… who are you?"

"My name is Ushijima. I am one of your godfathers."

"HUH?! What?! I have another godfather?!"

"Not officially, but yes. When you were born I also gave you a gift… A gift that was supposed to end your life…"

Hinata gasped and quickly backed away from this dangerous being.

"But that idiot sprite reversed the effects of the curse and instead you will sleep. So because of that I am here to offer you a chance to renounce your godfathers and will only accept me as your godfather and I will end your curse once and for all."

Shoyou couldn't believe it. He was cursed? No wonder his parents and godfathers worried over him over the years! They were trying to prevent him from a fate that was out of his hands! But now… the one who cursed him was willing to take it back but only if he renounced the faes that helped raise him to be a good person and king.

With a deep breath, he asked, "Why should I do that?"

"With them, you'll be a weak king. But with me, you'll be strong and will be respected and feared by other kings. No one would dare oppose you."

A shadow covered Hinata's eyes as he slowly replied, "And what if I don't want that…? That I don't want to be respected and feared like that…?" he lifted his face revealing the fire burning in his eyes, "My godfathers taught me that there was more to being a king than just having strength. You have to be kind, brave, polite, charming, tough, just, and wise to know how to serve the people. That is what a king does. You can't rule with an iron fist. So I'm sorry, but I have to refuse."

Ushijima tsked, "How unfortunate. I was hoping you would be smarter than this, but I was wrong."

The pain intensified in the prince's finger making him yelp. Then the spinning wheel glowed and the whispering came back making him fall into a trance as he faced the device and lifted his finger at the needle sticking up.

The dark fae commanded, "Touch it."

Without delay, Shoyou pricked his finger and fell into unconsciousness.

When the barrier was finally down, the faes and sprite rushed through but once they had entered the tower, they knew they were too late.

Their prince laided limp in Ushijima's arms.

Noya bellowed angrily, "Let him go, Ushijima!"

"And risk the chance of him receiving true love's kiss? Can't do that. Not after all the trouble I went to, to keep them apart in this moment."

They gasped.

Suga yelled, "You monster! You would go that far to hurt an innocent just to get back at us for banishing you?!"

"That and more." he stated and before anyone could stop him, he vanished with Shoyou.

Noya broke down first and cried his eyes out as the others joined him.

Daichi uttered in despair, "We failed him… we failed him…"


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how short this is but it keeps the plot moving.

Something was wrong. When he went to sleep that night, the dreamland never came to Tobio. He couldn’t see Shoyou for some reason and it worried him.

He went down to join King Tooru at the breakfast table as the latter inquired, “Didn’t sleep well last night?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Worried about the Yosei prince?” his eyes narrowed, “Because you should be.”

In a flash, Kageyama held the king by his collar, demanding, “What is that supposed to mean?!”

“It means you were set up, you idiot.”

“ _What?!”_

“I was forced to keep you away so that Fae could complete his curse.”

“Fae? Curse? What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Think about it. Why did Prince Shoyou have fae guardians watching over him all the time? I looked into it and it turned out that rumor we heard about a baby being cursed was true…”

Tobio gawked, “You mean Shoyou was…?”

“That’s right. A dark fae cursed him out of revenge for being banished. Why do I know that? Because it was that same fae that visited me a week ago, forcing me to keep you away.”

He shook him, “You bastard! Why did you let him do that?!”

“Well duh, he was going to attack my kingdom if I didn’t. What choice did I have?”

Tobio shoved him away in disgust before the tears started spilling from his eyes and kneeled in sorrow.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “There’s still a chance to save him. I did my part in keeping you here but now that it’s over, you have to go to him, get it?”

Kageyama stopped crying and got back up. A scowl scarier than the one he usually had plastered his face as he called for his guards, telling them they were leaving.

* * *

When Tobio got to Yosei castle there was great mourning all around especially from the king and queen who could barely greet him. Natsu was crying as her godmothers tried cheering her up but it was in vain.

Then there were the faes and Nishinoya would were in a state of grief. Suga told Tobio everything from Shoyou’s birth to how Ushijima was able to get him alone to prick his finger and kidnapping him.

Noya pointed, “I was able to reverse the effects so he wouldn’t die but now he’ll be stuck in an enchanted sleep unless his true love awakes him!”

“True love? Who-“ but then taking a minute to remember all he and Shoyou have done in the past year making his eyes widen, realizing, “It’s me…”

Suga nodded, “Indeed, I thought as much after you mentioned being born on the Winter Solstice. Shoyou was born on the Summer Solstice and in order for the curse to be stopped; his true equal had to born on a similar day.”

Daichi said, “But now that he’s been taken, we have no way for you to wake him.”

“Then tell me where Ushijima is! I’ll go there myself to save him!”

Bokuto inquired, “Didn’t we force him into the mountains?”

“Yes, the Forbidden Mountains to be precise.” Sugawara replied.

Just then a page approached them, “Their Majesties are requesting for you all.”

Without delay, they arrived in the throne room as the king expressed, “Given this travesty of our only son being kidnapped and is forced to sleep, we have decided that we will sleep too until he has been waken. So please, Nishinoya, cast the spell upon the entire castle…”

Noya sadly nodded, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“And Tobio… please bring my boy back…”

Though surprised, Kageyama declared, “I shall. I won’t fail you.” bowing to his fellow king.

With a smile, the king closed his eyes and the queen did the same as Noya flew above them. Sprinkling dust all over then he went around the other rooms doing the same.

He came back, “It is done… Everyone will wake up when Shoyou does.”

Daichi said, “This works out quite well, it’ll give us time to come up with a plan and rescue Shoyou without worrying anyone of how long it will take.”

Tobio called for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to have them be part of the battle plans and they gathered around a table to begin.

* * *

Prince Shoyou slept on a canopy bed with thin white curtains, hands over his chest. He looked still and that death wore over him were not for the steady breathes and tiny heartbeats.

Ushijima looked over his sleeping captive, commenting, “What a waste of potential…You should have just accepted my offer when you had the chance…”

“Aw, regretting you cursed him now?” a tall spiky redhead man came into the tower room, “Can’t blame you, after the way he stood up to you, it was very extraordinary.”

“Satori. I want you to make sure that no one comes near him, especially not King Kageyama Tobio. He is the only one that can break the curse.”

“You got it!” he saluted.


	7. Chapter 7

This dream was not like the dreams he had before. For one he was alone in an empty void and Shoyou was nowhere to be found. He searched around but came only across a tower surrounded by a wall of thorns.

“ _Shoyou!_ ” he called out, “I know you’re in there! Please show yourself!”

But no answer came.

Frustrated, he took out his sword to swipe and slash at the thorns. He shouted, “I’m coming for you! I promise!”

But then a dark cloud appeared above him with glowing eyes as it cackled in a high voice, “Aww, how sweet! The little king thinks it’ll be that easy to rescue his fair prince!”

“Who are you?!” Tobio demanded.

“I am merely serving my master’s wishes to make sure you don’t get anywhere near Prince Shorty. And that includes dream-walking.”

“Then…” his eyes widen, “I _can_ wake Shoyou through our dreams!”

“Oops, probably shouldn’t have let that slip, but no matter, it’s my job to keep you away and that is what I’m going to do!” making his cloud form grow bigger with a rumble.

“At least let me see he’s alright! If you monsters had hurt him in anyway…!”

“Relax, your prince is safe… See?” casting an image for Tobio to see.

Kageyama’s breath hitched as he tried to reach out to the sleeping prince, “Sho…” his eyes went wet, his beloved looked stone cold and helpless from laying on that bed.

The image disappeared as Tobio yelled, “No! Just a little longer, please!” he was surprised at himself, since when had he ever begged for something?

 _I really must love him…_ his eyes widen at the revelation.

The cloud cackled again, “Wow! You really do care for him, don’t you?”

Tobio grunted and gritted his teeth.

“Don’t be so grouchy! After all you got to see him right? So don’t you worry your pretty head, I promise we’ll take good care of him.”

“THE HELL YOU WILL! You took him from his home and family, his guardians, and me! That was a big mistake! You and your master will pay for this!” Then he called out, “Sho! I promise to set you free! I will never stop until you are and that you’ll be back in my arms once more! I love you Prince Shoyou!”

Then he was force to wake up.

* * *

“Master, I am sorry to say, but that king is going to be more of a pain in the ass than I thought. When he called out for his love, I noticed the prince was stirring almost as if he was about to wake.”

The taller fae snarled, “That is bad for us… it proves that their love for each other is stronger than I originally thought.” then he stated, “Stick to the plan for now. But I must go and make extra precautions.” turning to go.

“Yes Master, as you wish.”

* * *

After breakfast, Tobio told the group of his findings from the dreams giving the Faes and Noya hope that they will save their prince soon. They immediately began preparations with Tobio finding the pegasus Shoyou and him had rode on before and put a saddle and reins on him.

Tsukki and Tadashi were given a pegasus too to ride on and all three of them took off with the faes and wood sprite taking the lead.

Daichi commented, “If I’m right, the tower should be in the highest mountain of the Forbidden Mountains.”

Sugawara replied, “That wouldn’t surprise me one bit.”

Tobio called out, “You all remember the plan?”

Kenma rolled his eyes, “Yes, Your Majesty, we split up serving as a distraction so that you can get to the tower faster to kiss Shoyou.”

Tsukishima mentioned, “I’m actually surprised that you’re not disgusted that you have to kiss the prince.”

There was a pause as everyone wanted to hear the answer to this then Tobio responded, “I don’t care. If that’s what it’ll take to break his curse, then I’ll do what I have to. I just want him back.”

Noya and Bokuto were beaming with utter joy as the others smiled in approval.

Suga whispered to Daichi and Asahi, “Our prince is in good hands…”

Asahi made a sniffle, “Yeah… he is… I’m so happy for them.”

Daichi asked with a smirk, “Thinking about the wedding already, Kou?”

“You know it, Dai.” he smirked back.

Asahi then frowned, “But wait, will the kiss even work if Shoyou hasn’t proclaim his love for the king?”

Daichi’s eyes widen and started to fret, “Whoa! You might be right!”

Suga shook his head, “No you two, as long as the feeling is mutual then it should work regardless.” he smugly said, “And I’m pretty sure it is given the looks they always gave each other on visits and I’ve peeked on them in the dreamland and it’s ten times of that and more. Trust me, this why Ushijima kidnapped Shoyou, it’s because he _knew_ the kiss would work.”

They gapped at his reasoning, figuring he was right.

Suga thought, _Just hold on Shoyou, we’re coming for you… Stay strong like the future king that we know you are… If there’s ever a time to use your gifts, this would be it…_

* * *

Shoyou hated this. Being trapped in the dreamland surrounded by darkness. He wanted to wake up so badly, to be back in the real world with his family, godfathers, and Tobio… Shoyou could have sworn he heard his voice awhile ago and because of that he felt a slight shift in his surroundings but it wasn’t enough to get him to wake up but he knew it meant something and thought maybe Tobio was the key to get him out of this dreamless state. He really hoped so.

He called out, “Tobio! If you’re in the dreamland too, please help me! I wouldn’t ask this of you if I felt really stuck right now! Please Tobio!”

When there was nothing but silence, he let out a huge sigh.

Suddenly a deep voice sounded out, “Why are you sure he will rescue you?”

Shoyou recognized his evil godfather’s voice and scowled, “Because he’s my friend and he would never leave me like this! He’ll know of what you did and make you pay! He said so himself!”

“Is that what you see him as? A friend? Nothing else?”

“I-“ Shoyou hesitated, truthfully he did feel something more than friendship with Tobio after all their time together but he was scared to admit it out of shame of what the other boy would think of his feelings. Disgust came to mind or anger to the point he would break off their friendship for good.

“You do not know of his feelings then…” Ushijima commented.

Shoyou said with resolve, “I don’t care if he never returns my feelings… I just want to stay by his side for as long as I can. I don’t want to lose what we have right now.”

“I see…” the voice hummed then said, “I debated on whether or not I should tell you this but seeing as you are helpless in this state and you don’t know of the curse’s counter spell. I will tell you. The curse can only be broken through true love’s kiss.”

Shoyou gasped, “True love’s kiss?!”

“Indeed that little wood sprite thought of that figuring it would be the most effective way to reverse my curse.”

Suddenly Shoyou understood Noya’s gift, uttering, “Life and Love… so that’s what it meant…”

“You do realize that the king will need to love you to perform the kiss.”

Shoyou gulped with his heart sinking, fearing the worst of Tobio not being able to save him after all due to not being able to love him the way Shoyou loved him…

“I can however offer you another option…”

Shoyou hung his head, “Let me guess, I have to let you be my only godfather and you will lift the curse for good?”

“That bargain has long pass, instead a new deal must be made. In order for you to wake, you must become the bridegroom of a powerful entity I have come to serve in my time of exile.”

Shoyou could feel the air leaving his lungs from hearing that and crouched down in sorrow, begging, “No please, no… I can’t…”

“You need not to decide now, but know my lord is an impatient being, so he may not decide to wait for you to wake before taking you as his.”

A bone-chilling shiver went down Shoyou’s spine and he wanted to cry right then and there.

“I will check on you again soon, little prince. You will have three days to decide your fate, until then.”

And he was gone, leaving Shoyou once more all alone in the dark as the boy broke down and sobbed.


End file.
